The true love of a betrayed person
by xiantan21cute
Summary: Harry potter is the boy-who-lived the man who can't die no matter what, the richest person in Britain, but wait does he know he's rich? Many secrets have been revealed by one mistake of the so called friends of his. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, molly and Severus bashing. Be warned it is a SLASH rating might change if something graphic come. post-Mpreg, possible MPreg
1. Chapter 1

The True Love of a betrayed person

 **A/N: hi guys it's my first story so please try to understand if it's not that too good from the other story that you've read thanks.**

 **Warning: and harry will be born on the year 1997 so that the time frame will be the same to the current time, Luke will be good in this story I just can't sleep well thinking Luke sided the titans during the first war, set after the war with Voldemort and Hadrian will be powerful in magic like Hecate, some incest, OOC, male harem, adopted harry, slash, and the Percy Jackson universe is set after the last book there are some changes that will be happening in the PJ universe etc….**

Pairings:

Harry/Luke Castellan

Harry/Theodore Nott

Harry/Zeus/?/?/?

 **Disclaimer: I do really hope that Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series is mine but there not so I have to deal with…. ?**

 **Summary:**

 **Harry potter is the boy-who-lived the man who can't die no matter what, the richest person in Britain, but wait does he know he's rich? Many secrets have been revealed by one mistake of the so called friends of his. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, molly and Severus bashing.**

Chapter 1- true story

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hades as he his lover, "I'm keeping it Hades and I'll be happy if you don't interrupt me again for chaos sake!" "But Poseidon we didn't even know if it will be good for you, especially that we have just discover that you can carry children even though you're a male" "Hades I'm the god of the life bearing sea, you know that Aphrodite was created in my domain." "Fine you can keep it" "Are you leaving us? Don't you want this child in my body who's growing every day?!" yelled an enraged Poseidon," no love…..i want this child it's ours, I know it will be beautiful just like you, and it's our child Poseidon I know I will love her or him."

8 months later

After ten hours of being under the care of Apollo, Poseidon birthed to a cute little God-ling with an adorable little nose and a very, very green eyes that rivaled his father "he's beautiful" Hades said to his lover "he has my hair, the complexion yet his eyes oh those beautiful eyes the eyes is yours he got it from you" murmured Hades lovingly "I know love, I know—but what now? I hope triton accept him" whispered the sea god "I hope so too, so what are we naming him then?" "Hadrian his name will be Hadrian" answered the sea god lovingly. Somewhere else a Goddess that thinks that it's her place to be always on the top even though what she will be doing will be the end of her reign forever. After 4 months little Hadrian is found missing and one Hadrian James potter exist in a secret society.

in Olympus

Every gods and goddesses can feel the wrath of the water and earth, earthquake, typhoons , hurricanes and other calamities are happening in the earth due to the lost of one little Hadrian.

Before 4 months

Hera is fuming she just caught her husband with a nymph in bed again, so she decided to take a walk in the garden, after a couple of minutes an unexpected visitor flashes in front of her." What do you want?" ask Hera haughtily to the fates "hold your tongue in our presence goddess" answer the first sister "we just wanted you to know that your reign as queen will be over not too long from now" said the second sister " a god-ling was born from the union of the sea and death, the little god-ling will catch the attention of the ruler of Olympus once he is of age" continued by the third sister " who is this little god-ling that will steal my reign in the side of my husband?" asked Hera impatiently but the fates let it pass " he is the son of your brothers, Hades and Poseidon" " Poseidon carried him and yesterday one little Hadrian is born in the sea" "are you planning something Hera daughter of Rhea and kronos?" after the last word is said the three fates were gone from the palace while one goddess is plotting on how to erase the threat on her reign.

Atlantis

The little sea prince is being carried by his brother triton as they swim around the palace, the first time Triton laid his eyes on his little brother he knew already that he will do everything in his power to protect him from danger. After a couple hours of swimming find the siblings in Triton's room, yet he doesn't know that after 17 years will pass before he sees him again. When triton wakes up he frowned as to he is confuse as to where his brother is, after a couple of minutes of searching for his brother he decided to tell his father what's happening "Father Hadrian is missing" Triton yelled at the throne room "WHAT?! Where is he? FIND HIM! FIND HIM!" unknown to them someone witness the kidnapping and straight went to Olympus to tell.

at Hogwarts

One Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is sitting at his office sucking his lemon drops when a flash of light emitted in his office and a beautiful woman with a child emerge from the said light "who are you?" asked the old man "I'm Hera wife of Zeus, I want to leave this child to you because he is a threat to me and my reign as queen of Olympus" replied Hera, after handing the baby Hera was ready to live when he is interrupted by a question "wait—what is his name his name and who is his parents if I may ask?" asked Dumbledore with a bright twinkle in his eyes " he is Hadrian son of Poseidon and Hades he is a god-ling" answered Hera and gone with a flash, Dumbledore look at the child in his arms and was by the calculating gaze of a very green eyes like a killing curse green eyes, yet he already know what will he do to the child. After a minute or two Dumbledore was in front of the potter house knocking the door swung open to reveal a very handsome young man "albus what are you doing here? Are there any problem?" asked James potter "nothing my boy, can I come in?" "Of course, -so albus what are you doing here?" "I'll tell but call lily first" was the only answer by the headmaster after a minute lily potter emerge from upstairs "albus what's the problem?" asked lily warily "james, lily I want you to do me a favor if you please" " of course what is it professor?" answered the potter patriarch "I want you to - adopt young Hadrian here, I know that your child died recently and I hope that you will take him in, he is like you James yet with lily's eyes" answered Dumbledore with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes "what- I" "of course professor" lily answered immediately "did you complete the death certificate of your child already?" "no albus" James answered "it's done then from now on no one will know that one little Hadrian died that night, thank you James, lily I hope you're family will be complete through this child, goodnight" answered by the professor warmly and with a soft pop he was gone "oh! Look James he has your messy black hair and your complexion yet he has my eyes, my Hadrian our little Hadrian" James only nod as he let his wife walk to the nursery.

at Mt. Olympus

The Gods and goddesses are seated even Hades is there except for one person is currently missing, and she is the one they are waiting right now "what are we doing here?" ask an irritated Dionysus " we are here to discuss something and you will be patient" answered Zeus "what is it Zeus are any more important things for this? We are looking for child at the moment and you know that!" muttered Hades irritably, and a bright light emitted in the center of the hall and Hera stand there with her glory. "What's the meaning of this? What's the matter?" asked Hera after she composed herself, "we are here today to talk about a crime that had been committed by one of us here in this room." Proclaimed Zeus plainly "what are you talking about brother?" asked Poseidon "is this be more important to our missing son that I need to stop searching for him because of this?" continued by the sea-god "it is important my dear brother because it concerns your son!" answered Zeus with a hint of warning to shut him up "because I know who kidnap yours and Hades child in your own palace." continued Zeus calmly "What! This child is yours and Hades? But is that even possible?" asked the ever intelligent Goddess of wisdom Athena "it is possible Athena, because I was also created in the sea, the life bearing sea" answered Aphrodite knowingly the other gods and goddesses who doesn't know' this are having a hard time to compose themselves by the sudden information, while Hera is fidgeting in her seat, because in her mind that even thought she is the queen of Olympus her two brothers are still far more powerful than her.

"Do you really know who took our son, Zeus?" asked Hades With a hint of dismay "of course brother, Hecate show yourself and tell us what you see" called Zeus to no one but the goddess of magic appeared with a swirl of mist "I'm there to visit your son my lord" started Hecate "because I can feel that magic will flow in his veins when he grows up, but someone took him away-someone close to you" continued Hecate "who is the culprit Hecate!? Tell us?" roared Poseidon "the culprit my lord your sister Hera herself, and before you accuse me Queen on lying I, Hecate Goddess of magic, crossroads and mist solemnly swear that all I've said all truth so mote it be" and bright golden light surrounded the goddess "Hera, why?" asked Hades while walking to her shaking sister "I didn't do it! You are lying I DIDN'T DO IT!" yelled Hera to her two enraged brothers "WHY! HERA WHY?!" yelled Poseidon to his sister "because he will be the one who will stop your reign as queen of Olympus, and now you decided to continue the fate of yours" answered suddenly by the fates "and now that you choose this you will suffer the consequences of your action" "and it all lies to you Zeus, King of Olympus, what is your decision?" continued the fates with a knowing look "God and Goddesses from now on Hera your Queen will be stripped of her title and will be vanished in existence in any place that is part of our domain and from now on you will replace calypso in ogygia " is the verdict of Zeus and with lightning Hera is standing in the center of the hall "where is our son Hera? Where is HE?" asked Hades "you will never see your son again, NEVER!" and with a flash Hera is gone.

October 31, 1997

The day has come where Voldemort will continue his plan on killing the potter wench, with the help of his servant peter who is the secret keeper of the potter, he blasted the door and revealed a very anxious James potter "lily go, take little Hadrian, go I'll handle him" yelled james at his wife "foolish boy avada kedavra!" and with a thud the body of a dead James potter reach the floor, the proclaimed dark lord continues his journey to finish the remaining potter upstairs he found the potter matriarch's crying at his son's crib "no, no please no, not my Hadrian please not my baby Hadrian" sobs one lily potter "step aside you foolish girl, step aside and I will spare your pathetic life" voldemort said " please not my little Hadrian" pleaded the woman "pathetic, Avada Kedavra" and one lily potter is lying on her back eyes dull and lifeless "it's now you and me Hadrian, just say hello to your parents for me AVADA KEDAVRRA!" a feral grin spread to an aristocratic face as the curse came out on his wand, but to his shock the curse rebounded and struck him instead dead in the chest he fall to the ground with an anguish scream and bright light before darkness.

After a couple of minutes Albus Dumbledore walk to the Godric Hallow only to find an specific house burning to the ground, when he reach the nursery he saw the baby in its crib we an odd shaped scar on his forehead, a lightning bolt scar to be precise "I'm sorry my boy but I need to brought you in your only living relatives for your own safety" from there one Hadrian James Potter was delivered on Halloween night at surrey, privet drive number 4.

 **A/N: ?_? I hope you like this any type of comment is accepted but if you want to bash me please don't say too much hurtful words thanks. Ahm, I cut some things from here cause I really wanted to reach the part where our little Hadrian will discover everything so there will only be glimpses of his stay at Hogwarts, soooooo we will continue on Hadrian's third year but not at the beginning maybe 1 month before summer and guys if you want to suggest something just say it and I will try to accommodate it to the story. ?.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: true identity

 **A/N: hi guys it's my first story so please try to understand if it's not that too good from the other story that you've read thanks.**

 **Warning: and harry will be born on the year 1997 so that the time frame will be the same to the current time, Luke will be good in this story I just can't sleep well thinking Luke sided the titans during the first war, set after the war with Voldemort and Hadrian will be powerful in magic like Hecate, some incest, OOC, male harem, adopted harry, slash, and the Percy Jackson universe is set after the last book there are some changes that will be happening in the PJ universe etc….**

Pairings:

Harry/Luke Castellan

Harry/Theodore Nott

Harry/Zeus/?/?/?

 **Disclaimer: I do really hope that Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series is mine but there not so I have to deal with…. ?**

 **Summary:**

 **Harry potter is the boy-who-lived the man who can't die no matter what, the richest person in Britain, but wait does he know he's rich? Many secrets have been revealed by one mistake of the so called friends of his. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, molly and Severus bashing.**

The war is over he already killed voldemort, he is free at last. But why does he feel like incomplete, like his heart had been crush by someone and his only answer because he is alone his so called friends, mentor and family used him, steal from him and worse betrayed him for his money, fame and title, yes he knew what his standing in the wizarding world and it all started, this feeling after the death of his godfather and honorary godfather Sirius and Remus in the department of mysteries and after a couple of days he found out the final straw to create his own decision in life.

FLASHBACK

He is walking in the corridor after curfew with the used of his invisibility cloak when he is near to the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory he heard his best friends talking and there he heard the most shattering news ever.

"It is part of the plan Hermione, kill Sirius and Remus especially that the bastard is getting confident after he met his godfathers and you know it. We need to do this Hermione for our future for our family's future" ron said to his secret girlfriend and best-friend Hermione Granger "I know it ron but the Wench can't see it, I know that after he killed voldemort in the final battle professor Dumbledore will kill him and all his fortune and titles will be ours, all we need to do is to keep him ignorant to his heritage and that's a piece of cake" answered by his best- no former friend arrogantly, not wanting to hear any derogatory words we he ran straight to the seventh floor and took residence for the night in the Room of Requirements.

Next morning is the time were the final semester in his fifth year will be finish, after request to dobby to get all his things in the tower and after taking breakfast in the kitchen he headed straight to the train, and there he found his greatest ally and true friend "ahm, excuse me can I sit with you?" he asked a very handsome slytherin, he already knows that he is gay during his fourth year after the tri-wizard tournament and that secret will be his only "y-youre Theodore Nott, right?" asked harry, Theodore only answer is a nod and continues what his doing.

END OF FLAHBACK

He smiled knowingly because even though he lost everything that day, he has the most important thing in his life now and that's where he will be going. And with a sot pop he is in front of the love of his life, his Theo "is it over?" ask Theo to his secret boyfriend, "yes it's over let's go, we don't have the luxury of time before they start searching for me" and with a nod harry and Theo is gone with a pop and appear in a private room in gringotts, when his feet touch the ground he is assaulted immediately by his most memorable visit during his summer in fifth year.

FLASHBACK (MEMORY)

Work, work and work that's the only thing he is doing after the first month he arrives at his ever loving living relatives "BOY! Get inside now I don't want your freakishness polluting the neighborhood" called his walrus of an uncle inside the house "yes uncle Vernon!" yelled Hadrian, when he is inside the he cook for his pathetic excuse of a family and after he was ushered to his room, when he there his mind wanders to different scenarios in the past he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a desperate tapping in his window TAP, TAP, TAP "who could this be? Hey there beautiful who's your owner? Sorry I don't have any food for you, is this mine?" when the owl nodded and hooted he took the letter and read it. He stared blankly at the emblem of Gringgots on the parchment.

Hadrian James Potter

Due to some circumstances regarding late Lord Sirius Orion Black we will be having a will reading that will be held tomorrow afternoon at exactly 3 o'clock, your presence will be truly appreciated concerning that most parts of the inheritance of Former Lord Black will be pass to you as stated at his will. This in accordance is the matter of the will reading of your parents which have been sealed after their death.

To further discuss this matter I want to see you at the will reading tomorrow. Good day!

Ragnok

Manager, Gringotts Bank,United Kingdom Branch.

After he read the letter he is shock beyond measure, his godfather is a lord so it means he will be if he attend tomorrow. With a smile on his face a day has already pass without him knowing. When he woke up the next he do all the chores that day and convince his uncle to take him to the Leaky Cauldron when he successfully convince his uncle for a ride he waste no time to tell the arrangements for the rest of the summer, he will stay at the Leaky and won't come back till next summer and his oaf of an uncle agreed.

When he is at the destination that he wanted he went straight to the barrier and continued to the bank, "Greetings Mr. Goblin may your enemy perish at your feet and their wealth be yours!" greeted Hadrian to a goblin in the counter, from a gob smack face it turned to a feral smirk that will place the malfoys to shame "Greetings Lord Potter-Black, may your enemy crumble by your hands and their wealth be yours, what can I do for you?" answered the goblin that causes him to have a toothy grin in his face "I am here for the will reading this afternoon but I came here early for some matter about this LORD POTTER-BLACK thing." "of course mister potte-" "GRIPHOOK, my friend how are you" the goblin called griphook went wide eyed by the sudden reaction of the teen "greeting lord potter-black" "lord potter-black this is griphook, he will take you to master Ragnok for your questions" "thank you master Goblin" and with a bow Hadrian and his goblin companion is gone, KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK and with a brief come in they found themselves seated at a chair in front of a very old yet powerful goblin "Ah lord potter-black, nice to see at last what can I do for you today?" "Good day master Ragnok, I want to know why I am being called Lord, while I don't have that kind of title?" "Will Hadrian, can I call you Hadrian?" "Of course master ragnok" "ragnok, just ragnok well the potter is an old pureblood family dated before the founders themselves and they have a title as lord in our society, it also the same with the blacks" "oh! Ahm, ragnok can I do a inheritance ritual to know my status in our society, if that is alright?" asked Hadrian "of course Hadrian, just wait a minute but what's with the interest to have an inheritance test? If you don't mind me asking" answered master ragnok "well ragnok there is this felling telling me to do an inheritance test but I don't know why" and with a hum ragnok speak to some goblin to get the needed materials, and after a minute or two a potion, parchment and dagger are place in front of him "just three drops of your blood in this potion and we will do the rest" he prick his finger and drop three drops of blood and glow gold, and master ragnok put the potion in the parchment and letters started to appear.

Hadrian James Potter

STATUS

Full Pledge God of magic, mist, tide, rain, shadows and homosexuality

Father: Poseidon ruler of the ocean, earth shaker and storm bringer

Father: Hades ruler of the underworld, god of death, wealth and earth shaker

Legacy: Hecate goddess of magic, crossroads and mist

Adopted parents

James Charles Potter- father by blood adoption

Lily Potter nee Evans- mother by blood adoption

LORDSHIPS

Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter- adopted paternal line

Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black- through succession

Lord of the Most Ancient, Powerful and Most Noble House of Gryffindor-by adopted paternal line

Lord of the Most Ancient, Powerful and Most Noble House of Slytherin- by right of conquest

Lord of the Most Ancient, Powerful and Most Noble House of Emry- by magic

Lord of the Most Ancient, Powerful and Most Noble House of Le Fay- by magic

Lord of the Most Ancient, Powerful and Most Noble and Royal House of Pendragon- by magic

INHERITANCE

Potter

Vault- 305, 306, 58 and 8

Total- galleons 657,878,657,267

Sickles 256,678,675

Knut 67,768,981

Godric Hollow's cottage London, destroyed

Potter Manor, Wiltshire unplottable, house elves 5

Potter palace, Greece unplottable, house elves 15

Potter Cotteage,long island Ney York USA

25 percent of Diagon Alley

25 percent of Knockturn Alley

10% of the Three Broomsticks

45 percent of Daily Prophet

50 percent of Hogsmead

Sole ownership of Grunnings

Black

Vault- 301, 204, 57, 129 and 7

Total-

Galleons 987,456,387,298,010

Sickles 46,387,489

Knut 37,299,029

Number 12, Grimmauld Place London, Unplottable, house elf-1

Black Manor, Wiltshire unplottable, house elves 5

Black palace, Greece unplottable, house elves 12

Penthouse, Beverly Hills USA

2o percent of Diagon Alley

30 percent of Knockturn Alley

20 percent of Daily Prophet

35 percent of Hogsmead

Gryffindor

Total Vault-4, 15, 16, 19 and 920

Galleons 987,368,287,273,287

Sickles 0

Knut 0

Gryffindor palace, Greece unplottable

25% of Hogwarts

Slytherin

Total Vault-4, 18, 20, 21, 22 and 992

Galleons 987,487,489,398,397

Sickles 987,564,110

Knut 98,865

Slytherin Palace, Greece unplottable

25% of Hogwarts

Emrys

Total Vault- 2, 1002,109

Galleons 902,901,277,297,021

Sickle 982,188,092,091

Knut 879,726,198

Emrys castle, Germany unplottable

Emrys's manor UK unplottable

Le Fay

Total Vault- 3, 1009, 27 and 201

Galleons 912,289,128,289,373

Sickles 827, 287,271,281

Knut 822,190,019

Le Fay Castle, Germany Unplottable

Le Fay manor, UK Unplottable

Sole ownership of Durmstrang Institute of Magic

Pendragon

Total Vault-1

Galleons -

Sickles-

Knut -

Pendragon Castle, Avalon unplottable

Camelot, Avalon unplottable

When he finally read the last word in the parchment he drop it at the table, when ragnok took the paper to read it himself Hadrian is still shock to learn he is adopted, that he is a GOD for Pete sake he was brought to the reality by a throat clearing in front him, and found ragnok kneeling "Lord Hadrian, son of Poseidon and Hades, legacy Of Hecate we, the Goblin Nation Pledge our loyalty to you, so mote it be" he and Ragnok is surrounded by a gold light, how quick it came it also faded immediately "ho—what!? How come I'm adopted? Please ragnok answer me?" pleaded Hadrian to the goblin "my lord maybe the answer to your question will be from the will of your parents, I will let griphook get it for you" when griphook return with the will of his parents and the will still unknown to him he is quite nervous and agitated, when the potter will is activated all his questions are answered

The final and last will of testament of one James Charles Potter and lily Potter nee Evans with the stability of our body, health and mind, me and my consort leave our worldly position to our cub one Hadrian James Potter

To Sirius our friend if we die during the war we live you our precious position our little Hadrian in your care together with your mate and our friend remus, to remus we leave you 1,000,000 galleons moony buy everything you want and please take care of our prongslet he heard his father's voice saying this, "and harry we want to tell you that even though you are not our child we still love you, yes baby we adopted you, you are given to us by Dumbledore but son we still love no matter what, but if you undergo an inheritance test you will find who your parents are" he heard her mother's voice while he, is crying by the sudden revelations and affirmation that his adopted parents love him when he is calm enough he continued to listen "—Hadrian this is your father after you hear our will I want you and your godfathers to go to Camp Half-Blood in new York city, don't you worry we have a house there so you don't have to worry about the house, the reason why I'm sending you there because mother magic blessed me with a dream and she wants you to go there, so please son I want you to go there live life my son and I love you, we love you" "and our assets, properties, heirlooms and money will be sent to our son and heir Hadrian James Potter, so mote it be" when the will is finally over he can now control his crying and requested to read the will of his godfather.

This is the last will and Testament of one Lord Sirius Orion Black and one Remus John Lupin, with the stability of our body, health and mind, me and my consort leave our worldly position to our cub one Hadrian James Potter, if we live this world before our cube's reaches maturity one Hadrian James Potter will undergo an emancipation Effective Immediately. And to my dear cousin Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I leave you the chateau in France because I know you love it there, and to the so called best-friend of my godson I leave you two nothing, because you are not a true fiend of my godson, and to the order of flaming flamingos as Lord Black I formally ban you to use Number 12 Grimmauld place, you are going to find your own HQ, I know what you are doing albus and I'm not going to let you use my godson as a pawn, just like the way you used me.

And this is the final wishes of one Lord Sirius Orion Black, so mote it be.

When he heard everything, he suspicions in the past concerning his friends and his mentors are true, he felt betrayed, used. But from now own he will do everything to change that thing. "Ragnok, I would like to claim all the lordship that I have and please I would like to emancipate myself just like requested by my godfather please" stated Hadrian calmly, after a minute on getting the rings one Hadrian James Potter is now Lord Hadrian James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin Emrys Lefay Pendragon.

END OF FLASHBACK

When they enter the office of his friend Ragnok they proceeded immediately to their business in the bank, "ragnok we would like to get the international portkey that we have requested please" requested Hadrian "of course my lord" when they have their portkey they immediately thank the goblin and in a second they are whisk away straight to new York, and appear in a forest that will only be known as long island new York city.

 **A/N: ?_? I hope you like this any type of comment is accepted but if you want to bash me please don't say too much hurtful words thanks. If you have some question, suggestions or anything just ask and review and I will do my best to answer everything will guys now that the beans are already spilled what do you think? Read the next chapter to find out, heheheh pleasssssssssssssse review I accept everything but don't be too harsh on your words thanks.**


	3. Author's Note, sorry!

A/N

Well sorry if you are expecting an update, but I am having a poll in my profile just please visit it if you are curios. And to my followers please review, review and another review I am lacking of moral support due to the fact that there are so little readers who is posting their review. I'll accept it even it is a flame just review. Don't you worry the third chapter is already done it is just at the process of posting, and I'm also creating a new story a Magi: The Kingdom of magic/ Harry Potter crossover, just please wait for it if you are intrigue.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **A/N: hi guys it's my first story so please try to understand if it's not that too good from the other story that you've read thanks.**

 **Warning: and harry will be born on the year 1997 so that the time frame will be the same to the current time, Luke will be good in this story I just can't sleep well thinking Luke sided the titans during the first war, set after the war with Voldemort and Hadrian will be powerful in magic like Hecate, some incest, OOC, male harem, adopted harry, slash, and the Percy Jackson universe is set after the last book there are some changes that will be happening in the PJ universe etc….**

Pairings:

Harry/Luke Castellan

Harry/Theodore Nott

Harry/Zeus/?/?/?

 **Disclaimer: I do really hope that Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series is mine but there not so I have to deal with…. ?**

 **Summary:**

 **Harry potter is the boy-who-lived the man who can't die no matter what, the richest person in Britain, but wait does he know he's rich? Many secrets have been revealed by one mistake of the so called friends of his. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, molly and Severus bashing.**

It feels weird; like they are being watch at the same time they are feeling like no one is there. They are near to a tree where he felt the strongest magic in the place, when they are only a hundred meter from the tree they don't expect themselves to see a giant troll "what the fuck, Hadrian are you sure we are going to fight that thing it's bigger than the troll in Hogwarts it's like it is three times the size of that thing" exclaimed theo with a hint of fear in his voice "we can take it down theo and you know it, I'll take the left side you'll take the right side" was the sudden answer before he saw his boyfriend fighting the troll by himself "Bombarda! Stupefy!" "Sectucempra! Diffindo!" with a series of spells they successfully defeated the troll, and because of it they didn't notice the group of people gaping at them like a goldfish out of the water "who are you?" was the sudden cry of a teenager not older to harry "I am Theodore Nott and this Hadrian James Potter, we seek asylum in camp-half-blood as requested by our parents" when no one objected by their way of introducing themselves they found themselves being lead to a big house "who are they?" suddenly ask by a centaur to the group who guide them, "this are Theodore and Hadrian, Chiron" when Chiron is thinking for something a lavender light is glowing at the head of theo, with a fire and a snakes surrounding the said fire "all hail Theodore son of Hecate, goddess of magic, mist and the crossroads" Hadrian is shock when everybody start kneeling at Theodore, when they were about to rise a swirl of appeared between them and the goddess of magic stood in all her might, with a flash of light a two handsome gods appear and a shift at the shadows a creepy yet handsome man emerge.

IN OLYMPUS, ATLANTIS, UNDERWORLD

In Olympus a certain goddess feels the shift in her magic, only to find that her legacy is back, after seventeen years of disappearance he is finally back, and with a swirl of mist she is gone.

In Atlantis the ruler of the sea together with his son feel the sudden feeling of excitement in their surrounding, when they finally understood that the tides in the place are dancing of someone's return they finally understood that one of their family has return, and with a bright light and a swirl of water the father and son is gone.

In the underworld the shadows are much alive they are darker than the past seventeen years, and when the ruler of the said domain finally got the message of the shadows liveliness and with the shadows surrounding himself he is gone.

Camp-half-blood

The campers, Chiron, Theodore and Hadrian are shock beyond measure "lady Hecate, lords Hades, Poseidon and triton, what is the matter of your sudden visit?" while Chiron is talking Hecate swept her son in a hug, "it is so nice that you are already here my son." Muttered Hecate "hello to you too mother, it's been a while the last time I saw you" whispered theo in his mother's ear, "Hadrian? Is that you Hadrian?!" whispered Poseidon with the hint of hope in his voice "yes I am Hadrian, are you Poseidon, one of my true parents?!" asked Hadrian, while the family is busy being reacquainted the camp is in for a shock by the sudden strange happenings by the two arrival, when Hadrian is already acquainted to his parents he was introduce to the campers by Chiron "campers, this is Hadrian the son of Poseidon and Hades, God of magic, mist, tide, rain, shadows and homosexuality" there are a collective gasp by the introduction, and Hadrian is shock beyond measure when he found the campers kneeling in front of him. Hadrian was startled by a sudden clearing of throat in front of him, there in his in front of his face are two regal beings with a hopeful and longing in their eyes "is that really you Hadrian? Are you really our Hadrian?" asked Hades with a hint of sadness and longing in his voice "You are my parents? Where have you been when I needed you? Where are you when I'm alone and longing for love and affection of a parent?" the sudden cry of Hadrian to his guardians "you were force to be taken from us, someone took you when you are just a babe, we search for you, there is no time that we stop searching for you" answered Hades to his son "really? Then why now, Why didn't you find me in the past sixteen years?" questioned Hadrian with a bit sarcasm in his voice, "there is something blocking us from finding you, and we think that maybe it is the doing of your kidnapper that it take us time to have even a slightest hint of finding you" this is where Poseidon answered with a voice mix with sadness and hope to at least their son will accept and listen to them "do you want me? Are you going to accept me even though there are things that you don't know about me?" asked Hadrian to his family "of course we are going to accept you, you are family" exclaimed triton to his brother and lifting him for a worthy bone crushing hug.

Mt. Olympus

What should I do? That is the question that keeps playing in Zeus head, ever since the fate told him of the identity of his new queen-er consort he is shock beyond measure.

FLASHBACK

It was quite an unusual day for Zeus; out of his musing he didn't feel the presence of the fates "stop thinking lord of thunder, your consort will be here any day, it's just up to you to pursue him so that his reign will shine like the other one" said the fates to the startled Zeus "what are you talking about? What he? Consort? Who is HE?" "you know him, you give justice for his family you chose the right thing for helping him, and for that it won't be too hard for you to have him, but you will not be the only one that will be loving him, he will be having his mates once he ascend to Olympus, and one by one his self will be complete, you already know his mates, it's just up to you to know who is Hadrian, son of Hades and Poseidon your consort" and with that the fate is gone, Zeus didn't have the time to ask more question, he only knew that he will be having a consort.

END OF FLASHBACK

Zeus is stop in his thinking when he felt a presence in the throne room, when he looks up he is petrified at what he saw a teenager with a very messy like shag hair and very, very white complexion with a matching rosy pouty lips, but the most outstanding thing about the teen is the EYES, yes the eyes he feels that it rival the most brightest eyes of every sea gods and goddesses, "brother" said Hades to Zeus "we would like to request something to you" continued Hades "what is it?" asked Zeus with curiosity in his voice "we would like to officially announce the presence and the return of our son, together with the ascension of his mate, we would like to offer him immortality" spoke Poseidon "who will you offer immortality? And what is the deed or deeds that he done to deserve it? And if I may ask is that young beauty is your missing son?" questioned Zeus to his brothers "this is the son of Hecate, he came from the magical world he participated the war that almost destroy the realm of Hecate, where he survives the said war with the help of our son, and yes Zeus this is our missing SON and your NEPHEW" answered Hades with a hint of threat in his voice "and what god you may be, son of Hecate?" a questioned which directed to theodore "I don't know your grace but my favorite past time is reading books and learning new things, and mother said she will give up being the goddess of mist and give the duty to me, if you deemed me worthy enough to be part of your ranks, your grace" answered Theodore with a slight nervousness and fear in his voice "I will give you the gift of immortality together with that son of Hermes, for helping with the war with Gaea, but I have one proposition to make with you Hadrian, I will let him be one of us but I have one thing that will be what do you call it? Ah right -bargain for the request of your fathers, if you may" said Zeus with a predatory smile in his voice "and what it may be? Your highness" answered Hadrian with a raised of a perfect eyebrow "well my little sea, I will give him immortality but you will be my consort for all eternity."

 **A/N:?_? I hope you like this any type of comment is accepted but if you want to bash me please don't say too much hurtful words thanks. If you have some question, suggestions or anything just ask and review and I will do my best to answer everything. What do you think the reaction will be of the receiving end of that statement? If you are curious wait for the next chapter and read it. well guys thanks for the reviews and suggestions, don't you worry for the next chapter i'll do as you requested, for the sentence and grammar structure and the "Bunny ears" usage, i'm really sorry if some of you are having problem while reading but please try to understand i'm doing the beast that i can to correct the mistake that i and will made. thanks again for the reviews and such. sorry if you are expecting a long chapter, don't you worry the next chapter, i'll do my best to make a little bit longer than the other.**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Previously on The True love of a betrayed person: " "I will give you the gift of immortality together with that son of Hermes, for helping with the war with Gaea, but I have one proposition to make with you Hadrian, I will let him be one of us but I have one thing that will be the-exchange for the request of your fathers, if you may" said Zeus with a predatory smile in his voice "and what it may be? Your highness" answered Hadrian with a raised of a perfect eyebrow "well my little sea, I will give him immortality but you will be my consort for all eternity."

CHAPTER 4

 **A/N: hi guys it's my first story so please try to understand if it's not that too good from the other story that you've read thanks. sorry for the long wait, it's just that I've been busy lately,you know school works and such. i hope you all understand.**

 **but for now a new chapter is up.**

 **this said chapter is dedicated to** .77 **well, i like the idea, so, this chapter is for you!**

 **Warning: and harry will be born on the year 1997 so that the time frame will be the same to the current time, Luke will be good in this story I just can't sleep well thinking Luke sided the titans during the first war, set after the war with Voldemort and Hadrian will be powerful in magic like Hecate, some incest, OOC, male harem, adopted harry, slash, and the Percy Jackson universe is set after the last book there are some changes that will be happening in the PJ universe etc….**

Pairings:

Harry/Luke Castellan

Harry/Theodore Nott

Harry/Zeus/?/?/?

 **Disclaimer: I do really hope that Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series is mine but there not so I have to deal with…. ?**

 **Summary:**

 **Harry potter is the boy-who-lived the man who can't die no matter what, the richest person in Britain, but wait does he know he's rich? Many secrets have been revealed by one mistake of the so called friends of his. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, molly and Severus bashing.**

 **A/N: I dedicate this chapter to one of my reviewer , thanks for the idea, but there will be some twist, so read it. Thanks again.**

Hadrian become red like a tomato when Zeus said those words while looking at Hadrian intimately, Theodore can't keep the growl from emitting from his mouth, Hadrian is his, his and his alone!, no prophecy, not even fate will dictate what will happen to the two of them that is for sure.

Poseidon and Hades are shock to hear that their brother will totally agree even though there will be a bargain that will exist between their son and. "WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE ZEUS HE IS JUST A CHILD AND WHAT WITH THIS CONSORT THING? ARE YOU MAD" the booming voice of Hades echoed to the whole throne room of Olympus "will brothers of mine, the fates told me that my consort has arrived and that is your son and you can't possibly object because the fates deemed me worthy to be the consort of young Hadrian" Zeus spoke with a matter of fact in his voice, Hadrian's face is still flaming red, and it got even redder when he heard the word 'consort' "ME? And what if I don't accept being your consort, you already know that I already have a boyfriend" exclaimed Hadrian, while blushing like he didn't have a boyfriend who is fuming in the back.

"if I may voice something lord Zeus, are there things that you left on what the fates told you, if you don't mind us asking?" asked Theodore, while gathering his emotion, so that he didn't say anything that will jeopardize their request.

"you are intelligent for a son of Hecate, yes there are things that the fates told me like; my future consort will be having mates not just you and me and of course I need to stop the things that I usually do to keep him at my side in order for me to have a long lasting relationship that infidelity will not exist" was the only answered by Zeus to all of them "i- accept, but we will be having some things to cover up first, like where I live before I accept my place in your side and the duties that I will be having as your future queen, also the mates part if what I am thinking is correct I don't think I can adjust to it" said Hadrian with defeated tone in his voice, "what? Are you mad? You knew that Zeus is not one of having a monogamous type of relationship, yet you are taking risk and believing on what he is saying, are you sure about this?" asked Poseidon to his son with a worried voice, "I'll do it father, even though I hate to admit but- we don't have much choice, I don't have that much choice, the fate s already thread my life and you know nothing can stop them" said Hadrian to his worried father"it's done then, a month from now is enough time for you to prepare yourself to the things necessary for the ascension of the two of you, and it will give me enough time to know you and formally court you" and with a nod from the four they vanished from Zeus view.

When Zeus is sure that he is the only one in the throne room he can't help but chuckle to the thoughts entered his mind, when he think back again at the face of his future consort he can't help himself to feel his monstrous dick harden at the thought of his future consort's mouth wrapped around his monster cock.

When he the images and ideas is too much he went to his bedroom and frees his big prick.

LEMON

Zeus hold his two point five inches in diameter and ten inches in length dick in his right hand while imagining those pink luscious lips wrapped his junk, his hand wandering to his right nipple when an image of Hadrian spread out in his bed panting while he suck the boy's cock while fingering his nephew's entrance. He repeatedly stroked his cock when he felt the pressure in his gut when an image of Hadrian riding his long rod, he finally exploded in his stomach and some of his essence went to his chest.

END OF LEMON

When Zeus finally comes down from his intense orgasm, he keep thinking if what is the best gift for his consort to be.

When Hadrian's group emerges from the light he can't believe the sight that he saw, he, the master of death is in death's place in the underworld where people are being judge and sentenced according to their deeds "what are we doing here father?" Hadrian asks to Hades "you will stay in me for today, before you go to the camp that you saw today" answered Hades to his son "what about Theodore father? What will happen to him now?" "He will ascend after one month, together with the son of Hermes, and for today he will be with you, I know that there is an intimate relationship between the two of you so it's rude for us to separate the both of you."

When Hades and Poseidon are out on hearing range Theodore asks the question that have been lingering in his mind "so-what now, what are we going to do?" asked Hadrian "well we could always practice, or better yet we could go this camp half blood just like your father said and can train the other children of mother magic" answered Theo to the question of his boyfriend "but it's too good to be true- it's like there is this feeling that something is going to happen, like there is some part that needed to be done first before- I don't know it's hard to accept this thing, it's too good to be true, you get me?" uttered Hadrian with a pleading voice "from now, we are going to rest, the bed is here, I am here, you're here, and a silencing charm is enough for the thing that I have in mind", and with a wicked grin in Theodore's lips he put the strongest silencing charm is place in the room.

Walk to his boyfriend and kiss him senseless.

WARNING! WARNING! GRAPHIC!

LEMON

Theodore kiss Hadrian with a passion that he wanted to portray ever since they arrived in this mysterious place, Hadrian kisses him back with the same amount of passion and love, Theodore swept Hadrian's body in a very intimate position "too much clothes-ahhh discard everything" muttered Hadrian with a very heavy breathing, Hadrian lick the earlobe of Theodore's ear and with a flick of Theodore's wand they are both naked, Theodore put Hadrian towards the bed "do you want this Hadrian? Do you want me to fill you with my cock? Do you want me to abuse your prostate?" asked Theodore in his husky bedroom voice "ngghgs yessss! Fill me Theodore, touch me, make me feel yours, body mind and soul" answered Hadrian to Theodore, Theodore put his three fingers in a lubricant that he got from his pocket before he vanish them "are you ready my love? Are you ready to feel me inside of you?" asked Theodore while circling one of his finger in the rim of Hadrian's muscle "yes Theodore, put it in, me make me yours" when those words slipped from his boyfriend's mouth he shove the finger inside Hadrian's tight delicious ring of muscle, Theodore is twisting, pumping and hooking his finger to find his destination "yessss, there Theodore there!" is the pitch cry of ecstasy was the suddenly heard from the man beneath him, Theodore add a second finger and start scissoring and stretching Hadrian's tight ring of muscle, when the latter is accustomed to the feeling of having two fingers in his puckered entrance, he add the third finger pumping stretching and hooking the three appendages inside his lover he heard a very slutty moan from his lover underneath him, when the boy-who-lived is prepared enough to handle his quite massive 8 inch erection he pulled the fingers lined his leaking prick at his lovers stretch entrance "are you ready Hadrian? Are you prepared to take me?" asked Theodore "yesss, damn it Theo just put your fucking cock and be done with it, I want it please just fuck me" exclaimed Hadrian with an irritated voice, when Theo heard the plea in his lover's voice and with a whimper from Hadrian he shove his throbbing cock and wait to let his lover adjust to the feeling of being full.

When he felt the other wiggle from beneath him he started a slow rhythm taking his time and savoring the feeling of the tightness around his massive prick, "harder Theo, take me harder, FASTER, HARDER!" when his lover pleaded to make it harder, faster and rougher he complied without a second thought, he pounded his lover's entrance without mercy, with a strength that he didn't know he had, he take his lover on his back, on all four, but his favorite is when Hadrian ride his throbbing erection "yes, Hadrian ride that cock, eat my prick through that greedy hole of yours, squeeze me, make me come" so Hadrian put his hands in Theo's chest and ride the cock like there is no tomorrow, and a couple of minutes past they both reach their climax and took a rest and enter Hypnos and Morpheus realm.

END LEMON

Trees, birds and the muses are happily singing in a fountain he is currently observing from the balcony of his room when he suddenly felt two strong muscular arms around his slim waist, he laid his head at the broad chest behind him, he felt safe, warm in the inside and especially love, when he heard a very masculine chuckle behind him like the person behind him hear his thought he twisted and face the man, he saw a very handsome face, aristocratic but an aura of an predator is emitting from the man, but what shock him the most is the red eyes that looking at him with love and adoration.

"You're so beautiful my sweet" said the stranger to him, the man caress his cheek and kiss him lovingly, when he opened his eyes he found himself in a different place.

He observe his surrounding, he found that he's in a room, again he felt two arms around his waist, and there he found out that he is topless, when he look down he saw that he is completely naked, he felt an air in his ear "thank you for accepting me petite, thank you for letting me part of your harem" when he heard those words he face the man only to wake up a gasp.

"A dream, just a dream?" those words are being a mantra in his mind, 'who are those person? What harem? Who are they?' those are the questions that running in his thoughts, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Theo with a concerned and worried in his eyes "are you okay? Did you any nightmare?" asked Theo with a worry in his tone "yes, I'm fine just- a dream, it's just a dream" answered Hadrian "are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Hadrian only shook his head on his boyfriend's query, "let's just sleep, okay?" and with a nod they resume their sleep.

 **A/N: ?_? I hope you like this any type of comment is accepted but if you want to bash me please don't say too much hurtful words thanks. If you have some question, suggestions or anything just ask and review and I will do my best to answer everything, well there is the first lemon what do you think? Do you think it is too graphic? Or anything, just say so and maybe I will take it off and put it in AFF for you guys just say so and I'll do it heehaw. Will who do you think might those persons be? Any answer? Will for the poll, the I'll pick the most highest and lowest vote to be part of the harem, I know, I know, but come on the guy is loser let's give him a chance, okay? After the fifth chapter, and I'll close the poll, so vote now.**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 **A/N: hi guys it's my first story so please try to understand if it's not that too good from the other story that you've read thanks. and guys, i'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been busy this past weeks, and hey i really need a beta, i'm following what my readers says, so if someone is interested just pm me okay? and this chapter is not been beta by someone so if there are some grammatical errors and whatsoever please understand. thank you!**

 **and the poll is already closed so the winner is: Thanatos, but like what i have said last chapter that the very less voted god will also be part on Hadrian's harem, i hope you understand my reason for including Priapus.**

which god do you like to be added to Hadrian's harem?

1 Thanatos

23 33%

2 Apollo

21 30%

3 Hermes

18 26%

4 Priapus

4 5%

 **Warning: and harry will be born on the year 1997 so that the time frame will be the same to the current time, Luke will be good in this story I just can't sleep well thinking Luke sided the titans during the first war, set after the war with Voldemort and Hadrian will be powerful in magic like Hecate, some incest, OOC, male harem, adopted harry, slash, Dumbledore is alive also as snape and the Percy Jackson universe is set after the last book there are some changes that will be happening in the PJ universe etc….**

Pairings:

Harry/Luke Castellan

Harry/Theodore Nott

Harry/Zeus/?/?/?

 **Disclaimer: I do really hope that Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series is mine but there not so I have to deal with…. ?**

 **Summary:**

 **Harry potter is the boy-who-lived the man who can't die no matter what, the richest person in Britain, but wait does he know he's rich? Many secrets have been revealed by one mistake of the so called friends of his. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, molly and Severus bashing.**

It's been four days since the time they visit to Olympus and four days since Hadrian saw Zeus, and the last time he and Theodore made love to each other and now they are on their way to camp-half-blood to ask Chiron if they can be part of the trainer in the magical field for their siblings.

And with a visual image of the camp, they are gone with a soft pop and standing in the middle of the training grounds and halting the training that being done "who are you? And what are your business in here?" was the first question coming from a very handsome guy with a trace of mischief in his eyes.

"Well, I'm Hadrian James Potter son of Poseidon and Hades legacy of the goddess Hecate and this is my boyfriend Theodore Nott son of Hecate," introduce Hadrian after the questions are asked. "And may I have the answer of my question on what is your business here? And you say son of lords Poseidon and Hades so you are a full pledge god then?" the guy asked them again.

"Yes I'm a full pledge god, are there any problems with that?" asked Hadrian "what is your name if you don't mind us asking?" piped up Theodore to ease the tension between the two.

"I'm Luke Castellan son of Hermes" answered the stranger to Theo's question, with a hmmm from Hadrian, Theodore answer Luke last question "we are just going to ask Dionysus if we can be part of your lovely- summer camp if that is what you want me to say, so where is Dionysus if you don't mind us asking?" said Theodore.

"Mr. D is not here he is doing something right now, if you are not in a hurry can you show us you can do with your-"magic" you say". Said look with a smug look on his handsome face.

"we would love to show what we are capable of, but, Alas we are here for our reason alone and we are not here to show off like some conceited pompous prat, if you got what I'm saying, so if you don't mind us asking where is Dionysus and we have some things that needed to be cleared of before we return to Atlantis" said harry with an annoyance and boredom in his voice "well then, I'm sorry to say that lord Dionysus is not here at the moment, like what I've said awhile ago, but you can certainly talk to Chiron if you like."Said Luke to the duo.

"If Chiron doesn't have things to do then we are very thankful that our efforts of coming here is not worthless, and thank you for suggesting someone that can talk to us" muttered Hadrian "at least our effort of coming here will not be worthless after all" murmured Theo to no one in particular.

Luke brought the duo to the centaur without fuss "thank you son of Hermes for bringing us here, we hope that we see again in the near future" said Hadrian a look with a gratitude in his eyes "don't mention it, I'm happy to help someone" answered Luke to Hadrian, and with that the two wizards enter the big house.

"Hello?" called Theo when they are inside the house "oh yes, good day! How may I help?" answered Chiron when he emerged from his room "well Mr. Chiron, we are here to ask you something considering our training here in camp" answered Hadrian "well-, what is it?" ask Chiron "we are just wandering if we could teach our siblings on how to control and use their magic" answered Hadrian in his a matter of fact voice "oh! That would be really appreciated, especially since most of the Hecate children are not too keen on using their magic due to the fact that they don't have much knowledge when it come to using it, if they agree your offer will be really appreciated I just have to talk to the Hecate campers if they agree" said Chiron "why are we here then? Let's ask them if they want to, but I'm sure that the answer will be positive" said Hadrian, when they are outside the protection of the big house they went directly to the Hecate cabin.

When they are in front to their destination they waste no time and enter it without further ado there they find the cabin counselor "Kevin" called Chiron to a handsome lanky guy with a platinum blond hair and with the most grayish (A/N: I don't know if there is such word but I'm really tired but if is not really a word I will try to find the right word and replace it but please just bare with it for the meantime) eyes that they saw approach them "come here lad, we just have some propositions to make" continued Chiron when the guy is in front of them "what is it Chiron?" asked Kevin "well, Mr. Theodore here and his boyfriend Hadrian are wizards and they want to embark their knowledge on how to use magic to you? If you want to just say so, and Hadrian and Theo here will teach all of you." Said Chiron "no offense but are they even a child of mother Hecate? Maybe they are just some legacy of some dunderheads who doesn't even know the implication on using magic" said Kevin with a sneer on his face and a hint of doubt in his voice "Kevin if you don't know them this is Theodore Nott son of Hecate to a wizard and one who fight in a wizarding war, and this is Hadrian son of lords Hades and Poseidon god of rain and magic mist and crossroads" when Chiron says those words Kevin's eyes went huge like a pancake that usually made by Hadrian when he is still at the Dursleys "of course of Chiron we are okay with it, and I'm sorry to doubt you a while ago it's just that- it is hard to find someone who has real knowledge when it comes to magic" muttered Kevin with shameful voice and a tomato red like face "it's okay" said Hadrian " we accept the fact that we are often underestimated due to our age" said Theodore "well it's done then, Kevin I will assign to you the job to tell to your siblings the news and your training will be everyday".

"uhhmmm, if you don't mind me, can I see the both of you show me some uh- magic?" asked Kevin with an uncertainty in his voice "sure, that is so easy, right Theo?" said Hadrian while looking at his lover "are you sure, Hadrian? Maybe we might accidentally hurt someone?" said Theo with a doubtful tone in his voice "oh come on Theo, it will be fun, beside I didn't have any training after the war, it will be good for the both of us" said Hadrian, trying to sound convincing with his whining remarks "ok fine, but if someone got hurt you will be the one healing them, and if something got destroyed you will also be the one repairing them, understood?" was Theodore's response to Hadrian's whining "sure" beamed Hadrian "where can we duel, show us" asked Hadrian to Kevin, with a very excited and cheerful voice.

Kevin lead them to the training ground where some demigods are still sparring or some are just watching, all people who's training suddenly stop when they feel a humming energy from their guest, Luke approach the trio with a confusion marring his handsome face "oh- hello, I don't want to be rude or something, but, what are the three of you doing here?" asked Luke "well, you see this two gentlemen here wanted to train us when it comes to magic, so uhm, I'm asking if they could show me some things they know about our own power" muttered Kevin with a bit hesitation tainting his voice when he answered Luke's question "oh, sure youcan use the training ground if you want to, - guys let's take break, our friends here wanted to show us something" when Luke said those words the other demigods walk to the benches and watch the show that they will witness.

"Are you ready Theo?" asked Hadrian with a malicious gleam in his beautiful green eyes "bring it on, my petite" was the only answer before Theo pull his wand from his holster "oh now, now Theodore I know that you don't want to hurt them, but, really? Using a wand? I know that you are capable of wand less magic, so come on my love, CARE TO DANCE?

Exclaimed Hadrian while sending a mild stinging hex to Theo's direction, Theo block the attack with ease "oh come on my petite, is that all you got? I know that you have more than that!" taunt Theo while appariting behind Hadrian, several demigods gasp when they Theo vanish and only to reappear behind Hadrian "oh really? Then I will play this game seriously, Hadrian apparate only to reappear several feet away from his lover while pointing his wand at the said lover "well then if you want to play, then I'll play DIFFINDO! STUPEFY! EXPULSO!" Hadrian cast three successive spells to his opponent, while Hadrian block the first two but the third spell almost hit him at his right shoulder, Theodore cast his own barrage of spell while blocking, dodging and firing his own, spell after spell are flying between the wizard, ten minutes has passed yet the two are still unharmed, most of the Hecate children are awed by the knowledge that the two possessed, while the others are awed by the power that they can feel from the two, luck is in Hadrian that time cause he manage to hit Theo with an Impedimenta and hit Theo squared at his chest, when Hadrian is sure that Theo can't move he turn himself and face his audience and bow.

Clapping and catcalls are the most prominent sound in his surrounding, when he is sure that the show is enough he turns his attention at his frozen boyfriend, with a flick of his hand Theo is back to normal again, he sent his Theo an apologetic smile "sorry my love" said Hadrian with a puppy dog eyes on his face, Theo sigh when he saw that expression, cause he know that he can't do something to it. "Its okay" muttered Theo. "thank you for giving us a very entertaining show!" whispered Luke at Hadrian's ear.

Hadrian is shock when he heard those words from the handsome guy a while ago, yet he still can't grasp the tone used by Luke when he said the words in a husky voice, especially the lustful eyes, those beautiful eyes filled with lust and admiration, which left him confuse as to why the guy would lust and admire him.

Luke P.O.V.

Luke is amaze from the duel in front of him, he is getting sweaty and hot also, yet not from the sun, instead, from the sight of the raven haired green eyed beauty, on how the way he moves, he smile when he almost hit his target, but the most turned on for him is the power that emitting from said beauty, when 'his' morsel final hit his opponent he can't stop his self on approaching the other teen.

"Thank you for giving us a very entertaining show!" he whispered to the green eyed morsel in a husky voice, he almost moan when the scent of sweat and power linger in his nostril when the other teen turned around and look him in the eye, "what did you do to me that you make me addicted to you, even though it is our first interaction?" Luke said in his sultry husky voice, he stop the moan in his throat when those green eyes darken with- LUST? He doesn't know, all he knows is that he needed to have the beauty, even has to share with someone. They were pulled out from their staring contest from the growl behind them.

END OF LUKE'S POV

Theo can't help but feel jealous, when the other demigod leaned at the private space of his Hadrian, he can't control his self from growling his displeasure. When the two separated from each other he took Hadrian's wrist and pull him at his side "now that we show what we can do, can we now go?" asked Theo with an irritated voice. They almost apparated themselves when they feel a large group of magical people outside the barrier.

 **A/N:?_? I hope you like this, any type of comment is accepted but if you want to bash me please don't say too much hurtful words thanks. If you have some question, suggestions or anything just ask and review and I will do my best to answer everything. What do you think the reaction will be of the siblings of Kevin? If you are curious wait for the next chapter and read it. And Kevin is my OMC well I just want to create some character for my own sake, hehehehe. Ohhhhh, who might this group will be? Any answer? Then review**


End file.
